clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Trainlady
Trainlady, also known as Antarctic Express Mini, is a train service that runs through part of the Antarctic Express track. Its main purpose is to provide an extension arm to the main Antarctic Express, although in recent times, it has been reported to have built its own railway track. The whole railway line that the Trainlady service runs on, including railway tracks shared with its counterpart, is shaped like the letter 'U' from an aerial view. No one really knows why. Trainlady has a subsidary, known as Trainlady Mini. Controversy has spread how an extension arm could have yet an extension of it. Trainlady Mini is currently being sold to another company. History Trainlady was first set up in 2007 by several penguins, hoping to provide an extension to the Antarctic Express. Having spent 100 million USP for building railway tracks and other items, along with the leasing of several tracks belonging to the AE, they have set up their train service, naming it Trainlady. Trainlady was Stops It starts from the Antarctic Peninsula, which goes west into Trans-Antarctica and further west into Eastshield. It's line in the whole map is shaped like the letter "U". Antarctic Peninsula * Mackerel Station, Shiverpool This is the start of the track. Most penguins board here. * EmoStation, EmotiVille This is where most Emoticons board the train. Trans-Antarctica * Portside Crossing, Sealville * Doomssday Junction, 90-150 (mainland) (trains always skip this location due to rockslides, unless specifically asked to stop) * Vick Station, Pengu Town Eastshield * Grand Pole Station, South Pole City * Midway Crossing, Inland * Rocket Junction, Snellville * Carp Crossing, Snowville * Pike Station, Penguville Operations and Service Prices differ on different train stations. Taking the start of the line to the end, which is Penguville, the fares itself will cost around 1000 pebbles for an adult and 700 for chicks (under the age of 12) and senior citizens (above the age of 60). This service is not as comfortable and not as fast as the much larger Antarctic Express but as there are less stops and the prices are cheaper, most penguins board this train from Pengu Town. 67 Trains in this service contains three types of classes: Comfy, Cosy and Cool. The remaining 3 trains, which will yet to be sold to Trainlady Mini, only has the Cool Class. In the Comfy Class, there are approximately 16 seats available, all in one trainrooms. The seats are all made of fine leather by Cows from the Cow Dimension with polar bear fur. Food is available in the class. Passengers are able to buy a snack, a drink, choose a bread from the "Bread Basket" or take the food set known as the "Mini Tea". Mini Tea contains a drink, a snack, and a bread. The drink costs around 300 pebbles, snacks and breads at 400 pebbles and the set at 900 pebbles (if they are ordered seperately, one by one, it would have been 1100 pebbles). A magazine will be found on the left pocket, and unlike most in-flight magazines, are made not privately for them but publically by another company for everyone. The magazine is HotChick, about style, buissness, gossips etc. A toy will be given to each child on the train by the stewardess. The toy are manafactured by Field Hooks, which manfacture miniature toys at the price of only 10 CP Coins or 10 pebbles. In-train entertainment is provided at the price of 800 pebbles, and only features 2 programmes: An episode each from Ford Car and Link and The Simpenguins. The price to sit on this class is tripled the amount of the fare. In the Cosy Class, there are approximately 28 seats available, all in two trainrooms. The seats are all made of fine leather by Cows from the Cow Dimension and artificial wool, not as comfy as the Comfy Class. Only snacks and drinks are available from the bar in the second trainroom, at the same price as in the Comfy Class. The same magazine is found, a toy is given but no in-flight media players are avialable for use. The price for sitting on this class is doubled the fare. In the Cool Class, there are around 40 seats availalbe, all in four trainrooms. The seats are made of artificial leather, and are arranged in the airplane format 2-4-2, unlike in the Comfy and Cosy classes of 2 rows front-to-front. No toy is available, food is served in the way of the Cosy Class, but more expensive. There are no toys given. Yet the same magazine is found, but no toy is given and no in-flight media players are available for use. Controversy Some penguins reported sickness after riding through Trans-Antarctica. The government and operator checked and investigated the problem. A report was released from the National Transportation Safety Board of Antarctica. During rides through Trans-Antarctica, the hazard snow causes the train to rock. As the area is mainly affected due to location, passengers may experiance headache and dizziness. Also, rocks are involved. The mountains contains rocks which causes the wheels friction and therefore the train would also shift and shaft, causing same symptoms. We have advised the company to reroute Trans-Antarctica to similar ways of Antarctic Express and cover the head of the train with special material, which contains both aluminuim and wood to improve safety measures. See Also *Trainlady Mini *Antarctic Express Category:Transportation